Chapter 508
Chapter 508 is titled "Island of Carnage". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 16: "Everybody has Fun Bowling". Kalifa annihilates the pins with a bowling ball. The team enjoys a celebration now that Lucci has been released from the hospital. Short Summary The Eleven Supernovas are fighting Marines, and show their abilities. Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates are fighting a Pacifista, a weapon made by the World Government. Long Summary Inside Capone Bege, soldiers are rushing around, preparing cannons and equipment for battle. Drawbridges are lowered for cavalry, and gunports are opened for cannons. Cannons fire at the Marines surrounding Capone Bege, who are surprised at seeing people inside Bege's body. As the tiny cannonballs pass a certain limit out of Bege's body, they expand to normal size and hit the Marines. Cavalry then begin to pour out of Bege's stomach, who states that his military power is greater than the Marines'. Meanwhile, at Grove 27, everyone is scattering around, stating that both an admiral, and a Shichibukai have arrived on the island. At Grove 24, Urouge has encountered a Pacifista, and states that he is not going to be so lucky considering that he is so close to the Marine Headquarters. Meanwhile, Basil Hawkins is being encouraged by his crew members to escape from Admiral Kizaru, who is standing right in front of the Supernova. However, Hawkins merely ignores the admiral and the warnings as he continues his fortune-telling. Kizaru asks Hawkins if he has seen a man named Sentomaru, but Hawkins states that he knows no such person and suggests asking another person. Kizaru states that he is bored, and when he get bored, he cannot just leave a bounty like Hawkins' lying around, then asks him if he has ever been kicked at the speed of light. Hawkins is suddenly kicked into a building by the admiral, while at Grove 27, a pirate collapses without reason. Meanwhile, Kizaru fires a laser into the same building, creating a massive explosion, while Scratchmen Apoo watches in amazement. Again, at the harbor, another man collapses from an unknown injury, and Hawkins walks out of the building's wreckage unharmed much to Kizaru's apparent surprise. Hawkins states that facing and admiral with just ten "bodies" is unwise, as two straw voo doo dolls appear out of his body and fall to the ground. Urouge then appears flying down the street and comments on the strength of the Pacifista, then notices Kizaru close by and states how unfortunate he is, as he is trapped by a Shichibukai and an admiral. Hawkins tells him that he does not see death on him, and Urouge states that he is grateful for it, even if it is a joke. X Drake then appears and hits the Pacifista with a four-headed axe, damaging it, and Kizaru refers to Drake as a former rear admiral. Drake states that he never intended to run into Kizaru, but at that time, Urouge activates his ability and grows in size to match the Pacifista. Scratchmen Apoo notices how interesting the situation has gotten, while his crew members tell him to run. Meanwhile, at Grove 12, the Straw Hat Pirates have encountered another Pacifista. Sanji warns Luffy of a shockwave attack, but the Pacifista shoots a laser at Luffy instead, much to the crew's surprise. Luffy dodges, but he and Chopper are fascinated by the beam. Luffy realizes that this was the enemy who attacked his crew on Thriller Bark, and Franky fires a Coup de Vent at the Pacifista, sending it flying. Luffy then activates Gear Second, saying he will go all out from the start, and his crew mirrors him. Zoro notices that the atmosphere seems to be off, but is unable to identify the cause. At Grove 36, a large figure with a battleaxe is sitting on top of a building. He states that Kizaru is late, and wonders why the admiral has not contacted him. He continues by saying that if they do not hurry, they will all be wiped out. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Capone Bege is shown to have an ability that turns him into a human fortress. *Kizaru is shown to have an ability to move and attack at the speed of light. *Basil Hawkins is shown to have an unnamed ability to transfer damage inflicted on him to voodoo dolls made of straw, as well as turn in a straw like monster. *X Drake is revealed to be a former Rear Admiral in the Marines. *Urouge is shown to have an unnamed ability that allows him to expand himself along with his muscles to a massive size. *The Straw Hat Pirates face off against someone they believe to be Bartholomew Kuma. *Sentomaru is introduced. Characters : first appearance Anime Episode *Episode 401 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 508 de:Shura no Shima it:Capitolo 508 es:Capítulo 508